


A knotted thread

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Actual attachment disguised as manipulation disguised as something else entirely, Introspective Curufin introspects (but avoids the actually difficult questions), Lies, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm问Curufin为什么，Curufin思考着答案。 (但是没有发现，或是说出真相。)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A knotted thread

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A knotted thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513959) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



为什么是他? Celegorm在某个时候问过他，眼神黑暗而充满指责 – 如果Curufin不是这么了解他的话 – 憎恶。他可以给你什么？你可以从他那里得到什么？

 

Curufin在给出他的回答前思考了一下。

 

他是一个工具，他最后说道。他是一种终结这一切的方式，我希望利用他。

 

这并不是完全的真相。

 

\- 

 

自此他的少年时代，他就对锁很感兴趣。随着年纪的增长现在他可以打开那些被关闭之物，揭露它所掩藏的一切。

 

不论那是机械、关闭的门或是人心。

 

Finrod是一把锁，一个谜团，一件用来探究、视察...揭露的事物。

 

在Curufin灵巧的舌头和熟练的手以及富有暗示性的嗓音下，他显露了自己的一切。哦，他是如此轻易美丽的打开了自己。

 

然而 –

 

然而。

 

不论多少次Finrod在他面前放弃平日一切的束缚解开自己，放弃一切的抵抗，不论Curufin在他的表面之下发现了多少，无论他解开了多少谜团 – 当Curufin在黑暗中思考时，一种挫折感仍存。Finrod睡在他的边上，带着微弱的微笑，然后Curufin带着一种诡异的确定慢慢感到他所发现的一切是他被允许找到的。那个微弱的微笑告诉他，在他目所不能及之处还有更多没有被发现的。他感到一种近乎灼烧的渴望想要知道那是什么。不论他的身体多么满足，他的心从来不是，他想这是否是Finrod故意的。

还有更多没有被发现的。

于是他不断的回到Finrod身边。

他着迷而又目不转睛的注视着Finrod。Finrod，在众人眼中，宽容，慷慨大方，过分的善良。他确实在各个方面都对Curufin很大方，而Curufin，众所周知，是贪婪的。

然而 –

 

然而。

 

Curufin却不禁注意到，不论Finrod付出了多少，他总是收到同等甚至更多的回报。无人会去怀疑这样一个宽容温暖且毫无保留的精灵会有着深远隐秘的动机，会计算着他给出的礼物及经费– 除了Curufin。无人会怀疑这样的一个精灵会是一个撒谎者 – 除了那说出谎言如同母语的Curufin。

 

啊，Curufin 想到，我们并没有什么不用，你与我。

 

啊，他想到，一个值得我时间的挑战。

 

正是为了这个，他告诉自己，他才会一次又一次的回到Finrod身边。有时是为了欢愉，有时是为了长谈至深夜，直至他们的声音疲惫然后Finrod 靠在他的肩上，大笑着，说，去床上吧。

 

这个挑战，是的。

 

它绝对不是依恋。它绝对不是因为到了现在，他无法停止。

 

\- 

 

但是他的兄长现在正看着他，怀疑在他的面庞闪现，于是Curufin不去回想今天早上当他醒在Finrod的床上，那一刻他是如此冷静满足，以至于不去关心Finrod的手指正慵懒的梳理着他的头发，挽成宽松的发辫。

 

（这只是片刻的软弱。）

 

他是一个工具，这是他对兄长所说的一切。他很有利用价值；用着他给我的一切，我们可以掌控权利。

 

而且，他说道，带着和Celegorm一样锐利阴郁的微笑，你知道我喜欢美丽的事物，兄长。他非常美丽，我想要拥有他。

 

于是我占有了他，现在他是我的了。

 

这并不是，像他所显露的一样，是完全的真相。


End file.
